Corre
by Krisshya
Summary: Porque, no importa cuanto intentase alcanzarlo, él siempre corría más rápido que ella. Gin/Matsumoto. Viñeta corta.


**Corre.**

_Corre, corazón, de los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz. Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya, que mis lagrimas jamás te voy a dar. Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad, dedicarte un verso más esta de más. _

_Corre como siempre, que no iré detrás._

_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad me da igual_

_Lo has hecho ya, pero al final me da igual._

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni cuantas conmemoraciones haya recibido cada escuadrón por la batalla contra Aizen, tampoco cuantas botellas de licor que dejo vacías cada noche, él siempre logra colarse en mis pensamientos. El recuerdo de esa escena sobre la terraza de uno de los edificios de la falsa Karakura, aun sigue latente en mi memoria y me hace recordar ese sentimiento tan absurdo y hermoso que es el amor.

Hay tantos diferentes tipos de amor. El amor que se le tiene a los amigos, el amor a la vida, el amor y lealtad a un escuadrón o persona, el amor a tu familia que, en mi caso, no siento desde hace mucho y por ultimo esta, el amor a esa persona que te salvo de un destino cruel. El amor que solo se siente por esa persona que sabes que, aunque cometa los peores errores, nunca podrás juzgar. Ni siquiera cuando esta misma te lo confirme

Se que el capitán me va a retar nuevamente por escapar de mis deberes y me pondrá todas las trabas necesarias para que esta noche me desvele en el escuadrón, terminando reportes, pero tengo que hacer esto. No puedo solo dejarlo olvidado en mi memoria porque él es esa persona que me salvo, esa persona que nunca podre juzgar.

Aquella persona que amo.

En un bosque cercano a las puertas del Sereitei, en el primer distrito del Rukongai, logre ponerle una pequeña tumba. Aunque su cuerpo no pudo ser enterrado, esto es lo único que he podido darle después de tanto tiempo. Me arrodillo ante las piedras, que recalcan en letras mal talladas su nombre, junto mis manos y me dispongo a rezar. De todas formas, ya paso un mes desde esa cruel batalla.

Hay tantas cosas que no logre decirte, cosas que me guarde siempre para mi y que, de alguna manera, esperaba que tu las asumieras como ciertas. La cruel verdad, es que nunca te importo, en lo más mínimo, lo que yo sintiera. Siempre eras tu y tu falsa sonrisa las que enmascaraban a un ser confundido, a alguien que solo quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer, aquel sentimiento de pérdida que sentí al ver tus ojos, vacios de emoción, irse junto al capitán Aizen y el capitán Tousen. No me avisaste, no confiaste en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo y simplemente hiciste lo que querías, de todas formas, siempre hacías lo que querías. No tomabas en cuenta muchas opiniones. Ni siquiera trabajabas verdaderamente para Aizen, simplemente le seguías por encontrar un lugar. Por llenar ese vacio que vi la primera vez que te conocí y que, en tu lecho de muerte, vi con tanta claridad.

A veces me pregunto, ¿habría hecho la diferencia si me revelaba y me unía a ti? ¿Me hubieses amado si yo te seguía? Esas preguntas se cuelan en mi pensamiento e intento callarlas con botellas de licor y risas a veces falsas. Pero se tu respuesta, aunque nunca la hayas dicho y eso es lo que mas duele de todo el asunto.

Siento la humedad surcando mi rostro y no intento acallar los cortos y leves gemidos que salen de mis labios. No había llorado desde ese día y no lo había vuelto a hacer por temor a ser catalogada como otra traidora. Porque amarte es traicionar a mi patria, a lo que soy. Lo siento tanto pero esto debe acabar o no seré capaz de seguir adelante.

Aun así, es tan sencillo pensarlo que una sonrisa surca mi rostro, empapado en lagrimas. La realidad es otra y no puedo escapar de ella. Cada rincón del Sereitei me recuerda a ti, a nuestros accidentales cruces en cualquier lado, a una que otra conversación casual y a que seas el único que me llame "_Rangiku_". Nadie tiene ese derecho, solo tú.

Y nadie más lo tendrá.

De la manga del Kimono negro, saco un pequeño ramillete de flores y comienzo a arreglar tu tumba con ellas. Debes verte presentable en cada ocasión, sin importar que repliques.

"_Si solo me hubieses sostenido un momento más... Adiós Rangiku, lo siento_" —De la nada, esas palabras hacen eco en mi mente y las lágrimas aumentan, dejando marcas en mis mejillas. Me pregunto, que me dirías si me encontraras en este sitio. Se supone que no me dejaste ningún recuerdo y, aun así, no pude resistir la tentación de recordarte. Aunque sea, un momento.

—Quisiera… haberte dicho todo a la cara. Yo también lo siento —musite y, por inercia, acaricie una las flores que adornaban tu féretro.

Baje la cabeza nuevamente y me dispuse a levantarme pero una voz me detuvo en seco.

—Creo que él lo sabía, aunque nunca se lo dijeses. Sea lo que sea de lo que hables.

Me limpie las lágrimas apresuradamente y gire mi cuerpo para ver a mi capitán recostado en un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese meditando. ¿Ha estado aquí siempre y yo no lo he notado?

—Capitán, yo… —balbucee.

Él me miro y una media sonrisa surco su rostro— No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Matsumoto.

Él lo sabía y, si no lo hacia, ahora lo sospechaba. Mi capitán sabia que, si yo hubiese sabido antes de su traición, me hubiese ido con él. Pero, como siempre, él no decía nada y corrió más rápido que yo, tanto que ni con un Shumpo lo pude alcanzar.

—No tardes, hay mucho papeleo por hacer —me dijo y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del bosque.

Mirando a mi capitán caminar, me pregunto ¿él habrá superado lo de Hinamori? ¿Habrá podido calmar a su conciencia? Solo él lo sabe y solo yo puedo dejar su recuerdo atrás. Doy una última mirada a su tumba y puedo imaginar su silueta a la perfección, ahí, parado al lado de su tumba. Siento que él es el pasado y, el camino que tomo mi capitán, el futuro. Mi imaginación me juega trucos y veo como él abre sus ojos por completo, dejándome ver solo a mí ese color de ojos tan peculiar. Siempre me gusto eso de él.

Una sonrisa completa esbozan mis labios— Gin, gracias —siento como el nudo de mi pecho poco a poco se libera y veo que la silueta que he imaginado me sonríe pero no de esas sonrisas falsas.

Esta era una de verdad. Y me decía que correspondía todo.

Dicho esto, di la vuelta rápidamente y corrí dando brincos hacia mi capitán y le abrace por detrás, como a veces hacia para fastidiarlo.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Vamos a beber algo de sake! —le dije animadamente.

— ¡Matsumoto! —Gritó, zafándose de mi agarre— Hay mucho papeleo por hacer y hoy harás el turno de madrugada.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No es justo!

Entre discusiones sobre mi exagerado turno de madrugada, fui pensando en muchas cosas y he llegado a una conclusión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que el no haberte seguido fue lo correcto.

Porque no importa cuanto corra por alcanzarte, tú siempre fuiste más veloz. Y solo ahora, puedo dejarte ir, sin remordimientos.

Gracias de nuevo, Gin, por no dejarme algo a que aferrarme.

_Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** _

_**Wo! Hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba algo nuevo en Fanfiction. La verdad, hace tiempo que no escribía absolutamente nada. He estado de proyectos en proyectos, intentando conseguir alguna idea original para comenzar algo nuevo y, porque no, terminar algo viejo. Siento que debo renovarme (?) y digamos que estoy en proceso de ello. Ustedes diran "¿Que es esta verborrea innecesaria que nos suelta?" Bien, en pocas palabras, que he regresado a Fanfiction y esta vez no me ire. **_

_**Ni siquiera aunque me boten a tomatazos (?). **_

_**Esta es una viñeta Gin/Matsu que salio de escuchar una canción del grupo Jesse & Joy llamada "Corre" -de ahí salio el titulo, como pueden apreciar-. Con sinceridad, es la primera vez que escribo algo fuera de mi pairing personal y espero no haber hecho tremendo OoC. ¿El por qué de la canción? Pues la sentí la más adecuada para ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como terminó su, digamoslo asi, "relación". Siento que Jesse & Joy la escribieron para ellos (?). Sí, estoy desvariando. **_

_**Gracias de todo corazón a las personas que lean esta viñeta, espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos en otra historia :) **_

**DiLaurentis**_**.  
><strong>_


End file.
